Against Her Will
by fallen-archer
Summary: Elliot bares his soul to Olivia. She pushes him away. When she wants him to, will he come back? EO please r&r!


Disclaimer: I asked if I could have them just for a little while but he said I'd corrupt their minds-which is probably true. so yeah they belong to Dick, nuff said.

**Against Her Will**

The translucent, orange pills roll around in her hand as she coughs, doubled over. A pressure in her head pounds incessantly and her eyes water. She swallows the first pill with a little water. She can feel it slide easily down her throat. She pops the second into her mouth. Swallowing, it hits the back of her throat. She gags; a trickle of water sliding from her lips. She swallows again the pill finally finding its destination and beginning its rocky journey to its end. She wipes her mouth, hoping to a God she's not sure she believes in that they cure her ailments. Some cannot be cured by any type of medication; she knows that, but it's comforting to think that maybe for a second that they can.

She hurts. It's excruciating, but not in a physical sense. Her heart is bleeding, torn in two. The torn counterparts beat in sequence. Right _lub-dub_, Left _lub-dub_. It's because of him. His words cut right through her like a knife gliding with ease over her flesh. The blade stained in her blood, crimson washing over the smooth metal. Words that should make her happy, blissful, make her cry.They make her want to die; make her reach out in the night, only to realize he's not there. He'll never be there. She pushed him away.

She pushed him away once, he came back. She pushed him again, he returned again tear-stained face, bloodshot eyes and all. He bared his soul to her. She didn't respond simply because she knew there was too much at risk. The routine they already had, the life she already knew, it would be ruined. So she pushed him away again. She questioned his sanity, his practicality. He just said the words again. She slammed the door literally and figuratively in his face without another word, another thought. She heard his heart break in that instant. She broke down in tears, hating herself.

How could she possibly hurt the man she loves? Loves? Yes loves. She finally admits it to herself but fears it's too late. She pushed him again and knows it was probably the last time. He probably won't come back. A tear slides down her cheek, she can feel more threatening to fall. She aches to hear his knock at her door. She'll open it and fall into his arms. He'll say the words again and she'll say them back. Their lips will meet; they'll live happily ever after.

A cold laugh escapes her lips. She knows she's the reason she'll never have any of it. She'll never feel the warmth of his arms around her, his lips on hers. She'll never hear him say "Liv, I love you" again. The tears break through. She loses all composure and breaks down in the comfort and darkness of her empty apartment.

She contemplates giving up on life and love all together when she hears it. The knock on the door. She knows it's him, she can tell. She gets up, wiping the moisture from her eyes. She stops just short of the door. Laying her head against it, she says a silent thanks to the God she's not sure she believes in. She slowly turns the handle, opening the door. She sees his tear-stained face, his bloodshot eyes, his rain soaked jacket. She didn't realize it was raining.

Their eyes meet. He can see _her_ tear-stained face and _her_ bloodshot eyes but sees nothing but beauty. He pulls her toward him. This time she doesn't object. She melts into his rain soaked jacket, rests her head on his shoulder, wraps her arms around his waist; never wanting to let go. He says the words.

"Liv, I love you."

His voice sounds choked, clenched with emotion. Before he can continue with his speech about while he'll always come back, she says it.

It liberates her. She feels weightless. Numb, but in a good sense; like nothing can hurt her. Her heart is sewn back together so two parts beat as one; the scars still visible despite it all. He hugs her tighter, planting a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Say it again...please" it comes out just above a whisper. She barely hears it but smiles and complies, placing a feather light kiss at the base of his neck.

"I love you, Elliot...I love you" She feels him sigh as he buries his face in her hair. She smiles thinking that if she's smart she won't let this go again; knowing now that there's too much to risk in not saying it. There's a chance now that she might get her happy ending after all.

A solitary tear of happiness, of hope, slides down her cheek. She attempts to pull him closer, to close any gap of distance between them, and she says the words.

"Elliot I love you."

**The End**


End file.
